Examples of a cabin structure of a manned vehicle used in special environments and a manned vehicle for special environment use include a driver cab structure of a transport apparatus for transporting radiation shielding members and this transport apparatus (see, for example, Patent Document 1), and a vehicle interior structure of a vehicle (car) with a retrofitted radiation protection device and this vehicle (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
According to FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1, the transport apparatus 5 is configured to run on continuous tracks 8, with an operator cab 9 surrounded by radiation shield plates provided on the continuous tracks 8.
According to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of Patent Document 2, the vehicle body 1 has a windshield part 2a covered by a first shielding member 3 and side parts 4 covered by second shielding members 20.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-289990
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 4268162
Patent Document 1 does not describe in detail the structure of attaching the operator cab 9 on the continuous tracks 8. Substantial alteration may be needed if the shielding capabilities of the operator cab 9 are to be changed in accordance with the level of radiation exposure in the environment, which will increase the cost.
According to Patent Document 2, shielding members are attached to a common vehicle (car), but it would be difficult to cover the entire vehicle completely with shielding members and to increase the shielding capabilities in this way.